


All that's gone away

by TheFlashpoint



Series: The Character Exploration of General Schott [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Schott ARE NOT a couple, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Memories, No one dies IN the fic its only mentioned, Other, They ARE NOT the ones getting married, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlashpoint/pseuds/TheFlashpoint
Summary: Schott like the sentimental value behind it all, but he couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit jealous of the two soldiers. Deep down in his core the bitter part of him told Schott to hate these two lovers, to despise them for being ever so happy while his life had constantly been hell. He hated it this feeling and quickly shoved it off as he made his way to the bar for a drink.Drinks always helped. Drinks kept the darker thoughts away and kept him on his toes. Drinks would keep him from acknowledging the deep hatred for Leo and Ray being so happy together. Drink let him forget





	All that's gone away

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Note: To keep it easy to tell them apart (Though Winn himself is not in this fic) General Winn Schott goes by 'Schott' in the story. Not only do I have it this way because its easy, but he also seemed quite on edge every time someone called him Winn. I like to think that maybe he just doesn't like his first name for one reason or another and prefers the last. 
> 
> Now go on and enjoy -

Personally General Schott wasn’t quite sure why Leo and Ray had decided they needed to move their wedding to Earth-1 at first, but when he saw the excited faces of their friends and Ray’s parents, he came to a full understanding eventually. He was happy for the two of them and what they’d accomplished and was excited to attend the wedding on New Years of all days.  
  
Ray explained he felt it was right to have a wedding on the day that started the new year as a way to celebrate a new era on Earth-X, now known as Earth-53 since they’d started to regain control over it. New beginnings, Schott like the sentimental value behind it all, but he couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit jealous of the two soldiers. Deep down in his core the bitter part of him told Schott to hate these two lovers, to despise them for being ever so happy while his life had constantly been hell. He hated it this feeling and quickly shoved it off as he made his way to the bar for a drink.  
  
Drinks always helped. Drinks kept the darker thoughts away and kept him on his toes. Drinks would keep him from acknowledging the deep hatred for Leo and Ray being so happy together. Drink let him forget.  
  
Course Alcohol can only do so much for a lonesome man such as himself. The evening turned to night and the night grew to morning. The dinner and the cake and happy faces started to take a tole of on the General as he began to feel so very out of place. Clearly the best way to distract himself was to only drink some more. No one quite payed attention to how many he had and Schott wasn’t even quite sure how many he’d taken in either, all he knew was he was getting antsy, leg bouncing ever so slightly and hands fidgeting with the bottle resting in his hands. What was the luck that of all people who could have taken notice of this, it was Alex Danvers from Earth-38? She spent most her night calmly sipping away at a drink as she chatted with Sara Lance about their recent adventures, only happening by chance to see Schott and his beginnings of breaking.  
  
He might be a stern General with a wall of built up emotions in attempts to block people out over the years, but to Alex he’s still Winn, and a drunk Winn always slowly grew emotionally overwhelmed faster than you could say his name. Alex muttered something to Sara that Schott couldn’t quite pick up and started to make her way over to him, grabbing him by the sleeve and pulling him outside into the garden for a breath of fresh air.  
  
That's where Schott broke. He takes one good long look at Alex, her worried expression and genuine concern, and his wall of built up emotion came crumbling down before her. He sobs long breath stopping cries and presses his head up against Alex’s chest in search of her comfort. The occasional gasp for air as they just stand out in the cool open air of the garden. Alex holds him close, refusing to let the clearly pained General go as she leads him over to a concrete bench off to the side of the walkway. Once they’re seated he's got his head against her shoulder, and she continues to hold him there until Schott’s ready to let go and talk. The idea of her treating him as if he was her own Winn somewhat flattered him, she didn’t need to deal with this mess of a human, but here she was just for him. Understanding even after how he treated her.

  
He finally starts to calm down, catching his breath in short gasps in attempts to breathe at a steady pace once more, and Alex didn’t bother him as he did. Schott makes an attempt to sit up until he realizes just how exhausted he is from all the drinks and crying. He decides laying on Alex is the best option. The silence is nice, but awkward. He wants to talk, wants to thank her for helping him and explain to her why he was upset, but he doesn’t want Alex to find it selfish. He doesn’t want her to get up and leave.  
  
Then as if she read his mind Alex whispers “"It’s not selfish to be upset at a wedding, trust me. I've always felt that way since Maggie left." Schott feels like he might really have someone there who understands to an extent what his troubles are. It’s just enough to make him feel like it’s safe enough to explain without it blowing up on him.  
  
"I was meant to get married to one of the fighters" he starts to mumble, "And then I was caught off guard and used as a trap...he had a hand driven through his chest." Schott’s crying once more. Not as hard, but just soft sobs. Alex keeps him close to comfort him and keep him warm. He continues, "Then two years later I met James and I thought for once things were right, but then….he went off to take Dark Arrow on his own and...and I wish...I should have stopped him."  
  
The two of them sit quietly, unsure of what to say to the other after dumping such emotional pain on each other like they did. Alex breaks the silence again with a soft chuckle, "You know Leo said you were very different from the big ol' bubbly dork of a Winn on my earth.” She says.  
  
Schott scrunches his nose in confusion, “Why does this make you laugh? I don’t understand what’s-”  
  
“You two just have the _worst_ luck with relationships dude." She cuts him off with another light laugh, "I know what it’s like to miss someone so much that you want to bottle up anything you feel, you want to hide these problems from the world and say you're fine and keep going, but mourning is just a way to move on. Want to know what’s nice about finally moving on?” Alex now looks to Schott, eyes sparkling in the light with old tears from the previous crying session, “Your past partners, the ones who died? They get to move on knowing you’re okay in the end. I think that’s the best last gift you could ever give them...letting them know you’re safe.”  
  
Schott thought about it. Thought about the idea of moving on just for them, the people he lost, the ones he loved. He thought about Leo and Ray and how happy they looked together and how proud he honestly was of them, even if it did bring up the bitter pain of his own past. Eventually he sat up and looked to Alex with puffy eyes and a rather runny nose and Schott smiled. He thanked her for helping him because if it hadn’t been for Alex, he’d probably been off dead by now for doing something reckless.  
  
When the two of them come back walking in together? No one quite questions it. They don’t bother to pry at the two of them because it’s obvious they’ve both had a bit of a rough night. Things do by some little miracle end up going much smoother for Schott. He sits with Sara and Alex for the rest of the evening until things start to quiet down then Ray and Leo make their way back to Waverider.  
  
So things may have been bitter for Schott to begin with, but thanks to Alex, he’s started to feel just a little bit better.


End file.
